half bender
by sqyro
Summary: meet a girl named aqua she's the adventure type of girl that has no memory of her past and she don't care, with the ability to bend two of the four elements, she was happy but then one day that all changed when she meets Aang the avatar and fights along side him with her brother and sister sokka & katara, and later will zuko try and melt her frozen heart and make it beat again?


Hello there everyone this is my first fanfiction that I ever put on here and I'm really excited XD I hope you people love it I was planning on writing this one but never had the guts to put it on and also I lost the first file of it and didn't start writing it again until now so hope you like it.

Pairings are: Zuko x my OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zuko or any of the other characters in avater the legend of Aang I only own my OC and that's it.

Half bender

It was a cold morning just like every other morning and I loved it "wahooooo!" I yelled while I jumped and skied down the hill of snow "ahooow" I heard my snow wolf pup howl, I turned my head to see my little buddy "come on Misty lets go and have some more fun" I yelled over to her with a bark I leant down a little so I would go faster down the hill, I smiled when I saw the bottom of the hill "Misty watch this" with that said I looked back and started movie my hands back and forth and the snow started moving up a little when I stopped the snow stayed in place and turned into a snow ramp, with a little more speed I was thrown into the air by the snow ramp "yeah!" with a thud I landed in the snow at the bottom with Misty jumping off the snow ramp and landing on me snow flying and landing everywhere, I started laughing at how fun I was having playing in the snow with Misty, but all thing good must come to an end I knew I had to go back to the southern water tribe village, I knew I had to hurry or my sister katara would be very angry at me for going out by myself.

"Aqua where have you been" I heard Katara yell at me "I was helping one of the children" I said while rubbing the back of my head "oh were you" she had a look that said that she didn't believe me "u-um y-yes I w-w-was" I stuttered out, with a sigh Katara looked at me straight into my light green eyes "okay well then please go and wash your face and get ready for breakfast" with that said Katara turned around and walked over to our grandmother, our grandmother was very wise and she knew a lot about how to heal people and keep them healthy, she was funny too sometimes 'it must be really hard to keep over one healthy' I thought to myself, with a sigh I called for Misty and went inside to get a bowl to put some snow in and melt it once I did so I walked back into the hut and went to the back of it were our bathroom was, I started moving my hands up and down above the bowl and then the snow started melting every time my hand moved, when I was little grandmother said it was called bending and I was one of these people that can bend one of the four elements, but she said that Katara was one too and we had to keep it a secret or bad things would happen and it would make grandmother sad if something bad happened to us, once the snow turned into water I put my hands in and cupped some in my hands and washed my faces when I was done wiping the water off my face with a towel I looked at myself in the mirror I looked different from everyone else my skin was a creamy color, my eyes were a light green and my hair was shoulder lathe but it was brown like everyone else, once I was done in the bathroom I walked into my bed rom and changed into some dry clothes that grandmother made for me it looked kind of like katara's but I had a long dark blue sleeve under top that went over my chest and stopped at the top of my stomach and a light blue over top that had short sleeves kind of like a kimono that stop's at the top of my stomach, I also wore a long light blue skirt that had a long cut that goes up the sides so I could run and stuff and dark blue pants underneath it, I wore these shoes that belonged to Katara but don't fit her anymore, once I was done everything I felt my bed room and walked out to see that Katara and Sokka were putting their coats on "where you going" I asked "were out of food so were going to go hunting" she answered "oh okay well see you when your back" I said with that said I walked out of the hut and went over to over to where grandmother was sitting and sat down next her "hello grandmother" she stop what she was doing and turned her head to look at me "why hello Aqua how are you this fine morning" she smiled at me "I'm fine grandmother" I answered "woof" I turned my head the sound and saw Misty wagging her little tail "hello to you to Misty have you been a good little wolf pup" grandmother said "woof….woof" Misty barked back "well that's good" with that said grandmother went back to what she was doing "what are you making grandmother" I was interested in what grandmother made "I'm making a wooden wolf my dear for one of the children" she said "really that sounds fantastic" I said.

Sometime later Katara and Sokka came back and to my surprises they didn't have anything not one fish but a boy came running past them "WAOH! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" he yelled with a big grin on his face "HAHAHAHA YEAH!" I could hear him laughing and playing with the children "Aang…Aang watch out" Sokka yelled after that said a second later the boy ran straight into a pole, all the children were standing around him looking at him with worry "mmmm YEAH!" the boy yelled the last part after jumping into the air "WAOH!" I could hear the children gasp while looking up at the boy in the air "h-h-how i-i-is that possible" I stuttered out "oh my" I heard my grandmother say "what is it grandmother" I asked her I turned my head to look at her as she said "that boy…..Katara" I turned my head back to see Katara standing with the boy and then they started walking over to me and grandmother "GranGran" I heard Katara yell over, once they both were over hear I got a good look at the boy, he had pale like skin with a bit of a tan and wore an orange curtain and a yellow long sleeve top with yellow pants too with an orange belt and brown shoes that kind of looked like boots, he had no hair but he did have a light blue arrow on his head and hands, I looked up and looked at his eye's his eye were like a gray color "hello" he said with a really happy tone "Aang this is my GranGran and my younger sister Aqua" I could see that his grin got bigger and his eye were wider "you're really katara's family!" he said "u-um yes we are" I answered, his gran was wider know and he closed his eyes and grabbed my and Katara's hand "HAHAHAHAHA" he laughed out loud while pulling us with him and he started dancing "this is so much fun lets go and play" he laughed "woof….woof…hooooooww" I head Misty howl "huh….OH MY GOD IT'S A SNOW WOLF!" he yelled with excitement with that yelled he jumped and hugged Misty "woof…woof" I heard Misty bark she started licking Aang's face the boy started laughing again "h-hey that tickles" Katara started laughing with him I smiled at how happy she looked, I turned my head and to see Sokka trying to teach the children how to be worriers "now listen up everyone we are going to protect our fort and make shore no enemy's show up on our shores alright" Sokka stopped talking and looked at everyone a second later Sokka sighed and slouched "come guys" the children just looked at Sokka funny and started laughing their heads off "stop it!" Sokka yelled in frustration but the children laughed more at Sokka's face, I stopped watching Sokka and turned back to see that Aang was talking to grandmother "so you an air bender are you" she asked "yes Katara's GranGran" he answered "well isn't that a nice surprise" grandmother smiled "well make yourself at home Aang" with that said the boy looked at Katara and asked her something but I didn't bother listening to it, it was probably none of my business anyway so i started walking to the shore of the beach and sat down and looked out at the ocean it was a pretty sight to see "mmmm" I heard Misty I turned my head to look at her once I did she started rubbing her head on my arm with a smile I moved my hand and started patting her on the head "you're a good girl" I told her "woof" she barked back, once again I was looking at the ocean with a smile "it's pretty" I said to myself.

Later I found myself waking up after falling asleep "I must have falling asleep damn" I said to myself, I looked around to see where I was and I remembered that I was on the shore 'hmm I really have to stop that' I thought, after a second later I felt Misty moving underneath me "why hello sleepy head" I said to her "woof" she barked back "well then let's go back" I said while getting off the ground, once I was off the ground I started walking back to the village when "woof…woof…woof" I turned my head to look at Misty to see what she wanted but once I turned my head to look at her she wasn't even looking at me she was looking at the ocean "misty w-what's wrong" I asked her but that's when it started snowing "oh no" I grabbed Misty and started running as fast as I could away from the ocean and back to the village.

Once I entered the village all I heard was "FIRE NATION!"

Well that's chapter one of half bender XD I hope you really like it

Please review it would really make my day XD


End file.
